


A New Light

by Ovverwatch



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovverwatch/pseuds/Ovverwatch
Summary: Kara grew up not knowing what the world looked like. For her, the world only consisted of her dog Holly and the Danvers. As an adult now, Kara has learned to not let being blind limit her. She has ran into a few rude strangers on the streets (quite literally) so what makes this one different?





	A New Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 so this might also get posted on Wattpad (@FelicityM3gnQueen). The chapters will probably be short but hopefully I can do this story justice. I had this story in my head and just had to write it so I hope I can make it as interesting as possible.

L U C K Y, L U S H, L U T H O R

Every morning starts the same. At least for one Kara Danvers it does. As the morning sun rises in the window, Holly starts to howl acting as Kara's alarm. She reaches over to the dog sitting next to her bed and gives her a few head rubs to let her know she's awake. As they slowly get out of the bedroom, Kara goes to make breakfast while Holly rolls around outside. With the help of her powers, she has more freedoms than most blind people do such as cooking for herself. After breakfast, playtime, and a small dance party, Kara finally begins to get ready for the day. Kara has such a scheduled morning it's almost like a record on replay.

On a typical workday, Kara always has Holly find their favorite coffee shop and get a latte for her boss. This day runs no different, almost. As usual she walks in to hear the familiar voice of her barista greeting her and asking if she wants her regular order. As Kara turns to leave with the latte and her dog, she runs into someone. Lucky for Kara her quick reflexes keep her from spilling the drink on the shorter person, a girl she assumes. The perfume smells lush and expensive and she had a good frame from what Kara could tell.

"Hey, watch it there! This suit would have caused someone like you a fortune to get dry cleaned." The woman uses a harsh tone while talking.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry miss." The blonde apologizes looking and just slightly facing the woman's left shoulder.

Kara can hear her scoff and mumble under her breath. Thanks to her super-hearing she could tell it was a slam to her being blind. There's no way the woman would know other than if she realized the use of her dog, Kara doesn't look blind. Instead of making it a big deal she calmly informed the woman that she is blind.

"I'm sorry, but I am blind. I didn't think I spilt the coffee but I'm sure I can work a few more hours to cover the dry cleaning bill if needed."

The cold woman had internally yelled at herself for being so rude to such a nice person. She was raised by cold hearted parents anyways so that was her first mode of interaction. Kara takes the silence as the woman's way of ending the conversation. She has her furry companion do her job of finding the door and they head to CatCo. As they walk out the door, the mysterious woman seems unable to keep her eyes off of the blonde. Once at work, Kara goes straight to Mrs. Grants office and sets her latte on her desk then proceeds to go back to her desk. Work presides as usual, not much happens for Kara being Mrs. Grants assistant.

The day is going slow until she hears heels clicking towards her desk and a familiar voice. It's her, what are the odds she would show up to Kara's place of work. Kara proceeds her smiling bubbly attitude as she hears the heels stop at her desk.

"Where can I find Mr. Olsen's office?" The voice from the coffee shop asks.

"Go towards the windows and make a left, his office should be straight ahead in a glass cube." The secretary replies.

"Thank you, and... apologies for earlier I shouldn't have been so quick to judge." She looks for a name plate, "Mrs. Danvers."

Kara just smiles, "it's okay most people are quick to snap until inform them, but that is what I am here for I like to help people understand." She reaches out her hand, "and you can call me Kara."

"Lena, I would be interested in learning more so I'm not so quick to judge others. Would you be free for coffee this weekend?" Lena takes her hand giving it a small shake.

"Sounds wonderful, now you better get to James' office, he likes to keep his photo shoots on a tight schedule."

"How did you..?" She gets cut off.

"I'm blind not stupid, I've heard the name Luthor before and I know we do reports on your family. I assumed that's why you are here."

"Well you happen to be right, nice meeting you. Here's my number for Saturday." Lena hands her a piece of paper not thinking of the circumstance.

Kara just smiles and takes it figuring she'll have Alex read it off to her later. After she takes the slip of paper she hears the clicking of the Luthor heels as she goes to find James. For some reason meeting Lena has Kara feeling excited and interested. She has helped lots of people understand her and other bind people before but this time she was excited to inform the Luthor. As she kept thinking of the weekend, it seemed to make the day go faster as she was already waiting for Alex to pick her up at the end of the day. This was another usual thing for the sisters, Kara would walk to work with the help of Holly in the morning, and then wait for Alex so they could go home and enjoy dinner together at the end of their long days of work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story still in progress so bear with me and I hope your stick along for the ride! :)


End file.
